Dedication
by SephirothsGoddess
Summary: After Battle City, everything calms. The Ishtar family moves to Domino, and Malik wants to go to college, but what happens when Isis' financial stability slowly crumbles? IsisSeto
1. Somewhat Perfect

I've been thinking about doing a CYOA since I just stumbled upon a few and liked them so much. But instead I'm doing this, why? I have no clue… I've just had this idea for a while now and needed to get it out. So, I guess expect my CYOA around summer time…

Sapna is my character and will most likely have a tiny appearance in the rest of my stories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malik, can you help me with this?!" Isis yelled up the stairs from the foyer, currently standing over a large boxed statue. The woman jumped when a deep voice came from behind her. 

            "Why not allow me to help, Isis-sama? I'm sure Master Malik is busy packing in his new room, and Merik is most likely doing the same." Rishid smiled slightly, one of those rare, tiny smiles that only one of the Ishtar household saw. 

            "Thank you." Isis practically huffed out. The family of four had newly bought the house in Domino, after Battle City and all the dramatic events. The Pharaoh had successfully rid Malik of his yami… from his body that is, causing the taller, more muscular teenager to be separate. He agreed to live civilized; otherwise a most unfortunate fate would await the young man from Yami. He and Malik occasionally fought, but otherwise had forgiven and forgot the whole ordeal. Isis leaned back against the soft lilac wall and smiled in pride. She bought this house for the most important three young men in her life, hoping to make them happy and find peace and comfort within each other. She was usually gone off the Egypt, being a most important piece to their government as ambassador. She felt the least she could do was offer a beautiful house to the 'boys' while she were gone.

            "Where do you wish me to put this?" Rishid asked, lifting the box up as if it were a mere feather. The woman smiled, pointing to the living room where blanketed furniture and boxed ornaments and other ancient preservations awaited to be unboxed and polished to be shone off to the guests of their house warming party in a few days. Isis looked up, her face brightening with a siblings love as she watched her younger brother rush down the stairs, his face lit up and his eyes twinkling. 

            "Onee-san, guess what I found out?" 

            "What, Malik?" 

            "I can test out of the classes at the high school and maybe graduate with the seniors this year!" 

            "Really, that's great!" The elder sister chuckled as the younger male took a few more boxes up to his room and disappeared, Merik glaring at the closed door and rolling his eyes in disgust. The ambassador sighed, as soon as Battle City were over and everything went back to normal, Malik decided to engross his free time to his studies. Isis knew her brother was far more intelligent than the boys his age, but how advanced she never knew. His strict life as a young boy only taught him so much education that the normal city boys never learnt. He was sixteen and maybe even graduating the following month of May. 

            "When's dinner?" Merik grumbled, slowly trudging down the stairs. 

            "I'm not sure, maybe around six or seven? I might get something out."

            "You're a slave driver." The Egyptian yami grinned, sipping his soda. 

            "And how is that, Merik?"

            "You work us all day and we get no breaks."

            "Well, we got through with the moving truck and we don't have to make any more trips to the airport. We're through with moving… now it's all about were to put the things now…"

            "Whatever." And with that, Merik went outside. Most likely to practice the skills he called 'art', which consisted of hard training using two daggers and other fighting routines. Rishid made his was in front of her, dark emerald eyes fixated upon the woman before him. 

            "Isis-sama, perhaps we all should go get something to eat shortly?"

            "Don't bother, Rishido, I'll go pick something up. Just rest until I come back; you've already done enough." Smiling and grabbing her purse, she exited.

**

 Isis grabbed a few things here and there, from poultry to fruit. She decided she'd make the best dinner yet, just the four of them. She was in the middle of examining tomatoes when her cell phone rang. 

            "Hello?"

            "Isis, you're in town?" came a familiar voice. The voice was like honey dripping from a spoon and sounded from mere talking like she could sing a whole concert and never sound horrible or raspy. It was the Egyptian's comrade, her friend made in the governmental business. She too was an ambassador herself, only of India. 

            "Of course, Sapna-chan." Isis smiled, glad to hear from one of the few friends she had. Come to think of it, her only 'girlfriend' was Sapna.

            "Glad to hear it. Listen, I'm in town visiting my hikari and her friends, mind if I drop by?" Isis grinned once more, knowing of the only female with a hikari. She was the last one to have the hikari/yami relationship like the guys. 

            "Well Sapna, I was planning on a family dinner tonight. But the house warming party is on Friday…"

            "I understand, I'll be there then! Tell everyone I said 'hi'!" Isis paid her goodbyes and hung up, setting the phone back into her purse and continuing her pursuit of the perfect tomato.

            "Well look who it is…" Came a cold, yet familiar voice once more. Turning on her heels, Isis was face to face with someone she least expected to see, yet alone in a grocery store.

            "Seto-san! How are you?"   

            "Hmph. Good. What brings you to Domino again?" The lithe man crossed his arms over his suited chest.

            "Oh, I moved here!" She smiled brightly, causing Seto to raise an eyebrow.

            "So you're the new people to move into that house down the street. Hm… hasn't been bought in years due to the price and interest rate, are you sure you can afford it?" Isis flushed in embarrassment, Seto always had a way to insult her, despite the help she aided him in Battle City.

            "I can manage. Thank you for your concern." Her smile widened at the scowl of Seto's face, from having his insult turned into a compliment. "Well, what are you doing in a grocery store?"

            "Mokuba wanted some candy, and wanted me to come along too, wouldn't settle with one of the maids going with him."

            "Oh… well, please tell him I wish to see him sometime soon. It is a pity I couldn't see him…" Isis trailed off, before glancing at her gold watch and almost loosing her cool, cold composure at the time, 7:56pm. "Seto, I apologize, I wish to stay longer, but I have to get home and cook dinner, the boy's must be angry!" Nodding, she rushed to the cash registers and hurried to her car, packing all her things in and plopping into the driver's seat. After putting the key in the ignitions and buckling up, she turned the metal, causing the engine to cough and sputter. A few more tries proved that something in her engine was blown out. 

            "Please… Ra help me…" Isis managed to get out. Unbuckling herself from the seat and getting out of the car, she held her hands upon her hips, glaring at the car.

            "Ohh… if I could send you to the shadow realm I would…" she muttered, before a black and chrome limo pulled up next to her. 

            "Car went out, Ishtar?" 

            "Not right now, Seto." She snapped, not needing Kaiba's taunting. 

            "Listen, I'll give you a ride…" 

            "…I don't need one." Being stubborn was a trait she, Malik and Merik shared well.

            "Yes, I'll need a wrecker for the parking lot o-"

 Popping her head up in surprise, Isis gaped at Seto, who was already on the phone with a towing company and had one of his suits loading her bags into his trunk. All she had to do now was get in with the CEO.

            "Comon, Isis, we'll drop you home!" Mokuba chirped, grinning at her as he opened the door. 

            "…Um.." 

            "Comon, Ishtar." 

Gritting her teeth and bearing the irritation of having her family name mocked, she got in.

~*~


	2. Signs of Stress

::bows over and over:: I am terribly sorry for lack of updates, but I was too busy being an idiot all summer to remember!! I promise this story, as well as 'Mai's Love Story' will be updated regularly now! Once again, I apologize!!

On another note, I was wondering, has anyone written an Isis/Rishid story? I mean, they're not related or anything, he's just a servant of the family, a really close one. ::shrugs:: just curious…

The entire ride home was comfortable silence, Seto seemed perfectly content in it, while Isis herself stared dully out the window, clearly agitated and wondering just how much a wrecker and a car repair would cost. 'I should just get a new car, it would be nice…' The woman thought, taking a quiet, long breath in.

"So Isis, how are you enjoying living in Domino so far?" Mokuba asked cheerfully.

"Oh, it's nice. I enjoy the marketing here better. Things aren't such a hassle, everything is so convenient. But I do miss Egypt greatly."

"Yeah, nothings better than home." His smile faltered a bit, causing Isis to cast her glance from the window to the young boy.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all! So is Malik going to go to Domino High? It's right across from my school, maybe he could meet us up there with Yugi and the others after school to walk home?"

"I told you I won't have you walking home, especially not with that group of idiots; they'll spoil your mind." Seto snapped acidicly. A thin eyebrow rose gracefully on Isis' face.

"…" Deciding the stay out of it, she looked back out the window, pretending not to be there out of respect.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Seto! You can be so… so… pig headed sometimes!" Mokuba came back, grinning at his own choice of words. Seto was stunned, even Isis turned to look at the brunette.

"We'll talk about this more when we get home." Seto finished, noticing his 'guests' uncomforted silence.

"Um, well… actually the first week of school he's going to be testing out of any classes. He's actually very advanced for his age; I'm really not sure what he's planning."

"Oh, that's cool, one day I'll do something like that to when I get into high school. What about Merik?"

"Well…" Isis had to choose her words carefully to answer this question without confusing the boy. "We registered his name and everything, including a date of birth. He's seventeen… according to him, so he's deciding not to go to school."

((a/n: Is it like that in Japan? I know were I live the laws been changed so that when your seventeen you can drop out…oh well, this IS a fanfiction after all. On with the story again, sorry!!))

"Oh…" Mokuba looked surprised by this, clearly never having come across a drop out or anyone that hadn't gone to school before.

"He'll be fine though." Isis added for his comfort. Unnecessary worrying wasn't needed.

"I know, he's a tough guy…" Mokuba smiled.

"… Seto, I was wondering, I am having a welcoming party at my house this Friday with the boys. Everyone we know will be there, including some people from work. It should be eventful, and since you were so kind as to do all of this for me, I would like to invite you and Mokuba to the party…"

"You act like it would be something great to go to and not torture-"

"Oh come on Seto! It'll be fun!" Mokuba pleaded.

"…" Isis cast her penetrating gaze down to the younger Kaiba, deciding to help him out, after all, she could only wonder when the last time the boy got to 'hang out' with some real people, other than the suites Seto always had around. She looked back up at Seto. "It would also be rather educational for Mokuba, being the fact that a lot of my collueges will be there, he could learn a bit about Egypt… even India as well."

"…fine." Seto looked back out the window, clearly in no mood to talk.

At the word 'educational', Mokuba looked slightly flustered at Isis, who knew that look all too well. Malik used to give her that look years ago when he didn't want to study from the scrolls, or hear their father lecture. She winked, a gesture that gave a thousand explanations to contradict what she said. He grinned happily and turned to look out the window once more.

A slight jerk upward in the car signaled that they were pulling up to the extravagant driveway of Isis' home. A stop meant they were in front of the house. She gathered her bags.

"Thank you Seto. I do hope to see you Friday night." He turned to glare at her dryly.

"I'll be looking forward to it." A slight curl of his upper lip told her otherwise.

"See you then Isis! Tell the others I said 'hey'!" Mokuba waved as she smiled, shutting the door behind her.

The Egyptian woman made her way up to the house door, fishing keys out of her purse, only to look up as the door swung open halfway through her purse.

"Isis! Where were you?" Malik asked, confused.

"Oh, my car stalled… and-"

"Really? I told you that piece of junk would give out any day now." Came the deep voice of Merik, who was walking through the hallway into the living room.

Isis let out a much needed breath to relieve the tension building up within her. Dragging the full load of four heavy grocery bags with her, she stumbled her way into the kitchen and allowed the bags to loudly slam against the marble countertops, revealing a few emotions no one knew Isis was capable of having. Merik and Malik were currently in the living room, bickering about some game console and the TV. Sighing, she heard a small 'beep!' and decided to check her messages. She pushed the largest button upon the phone cradle to play the blinking one message.

"Isis, its Samuel. It was wondering if you'd call us back A.S.A.P. We have some business to talk about, it's rather urgent. You know my cell number."

The ambassador felt rather surprised. Samuel was a nice guy, easy going and very friendly. However, his tone on the message seemed stressed and full of anxiety.

"I wonder what has happened to make him so stressed out?" Taking a deep breath, the Egyptian decided to call her college tomorrow morning, tonight being too late. She leaned against the countertop, currently frustrated with more than a few things.

"Isis-sama, please let me cook tonight. You look stressed; you should take a warm shower to sooth your mind. When you are finished, I'll have dinner prepared. Please." He ushered her gently out of the kitchen, nothing but concern in his eyes, as well as something else that she couldn't quite place a finger on. She nodded, grateful to have Rishid around.

"Thank you, Rishid. I will always be eternally grateful for your help, always." She smiled and left the room, the tall man housing a soft look for her.

Stepping out of the shower, Isis dried herself off with a fluffy white towel while tying her hair up with another. Putting jasmine scented lotion upon her skin and a silky pajama set of long pants and matching sleeveless shirt, she headed back into her bathroom to pull the towel out of her hair and to hurriedly run a brush through the ebony locks. After tying a black hair tie to her hair in a low pony tail, she headed out into the dining room.

"Ugh, you smell." Merik said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he filled his plate up with food.

"I believe she smells like a girl, baka." Malik countered, sipping his drink. "I think you're gay."

"Yeah right." Was all the yami had to say, after glaring daggers at his hikari.

"I think Isis-sama smells nice." Rishid said quietly, looking down at his dinner plate.

"Well, we know there are three of us in this room that are straight." Malik chuckled, enjoying the look of hatred his yami was giving him.

"Just because I'm not a fan of everything floral doesn't mean I'm gay, moron."

Smiling, Isis decided it was time for a change of conversation.

"Wow, this is delicious!" She sighed happily. Rishid was right, a warm bath and good food were exactly what she needed to feel better spiritually, mentally and physically.

"Thank you."

"I should have you cook more often!" She smiled warmly at the man across from her. He looked a little embarrassed, being bombarded with so many compliments at once.

"I wouldn't mind it at all, Isis."

"Now all I have to worry about is just what I am going to do with this house for the party…" Isis said, glancing at the 'boys' around her.

"We could go to the store tomorrow and pick a few things up, food mostly." Malik offered, being the fact that he could drive now.

"Sounds good." Isis agreed, nodding in approval. After all, she would need _something _really nice to impress her guests with… for even Seto Kaiba would be there.


	3. Crumbling

Alright, another update, as promised! Oh yeah, and as per your question Jewel of Egypt, this will eventually be an Isis/Seto. Personally, I love the couple… but I never really see many fics about them. So, here I am, drinking a large glass of coffee and listening to an awesome song called 'dil ko hazar bar'…

My birthday is tomorrow! ::grins:: Sweet sixteen!

Much to Isis' anxiety, Friday had rolled around the corner as quickly as the invitation to Seto had rolled off her tongue. She had been so busy, organizing the house, bills, address changing, enrolling Malik's test schedules, shopping for last minute house supplies, more grocery shopping and even more things. She hadn't even called Samuel to ask about this important 'problem' he was having. Well, Thursday night at six didn't help either, when she finally remembered to call him back. Isis was never a forgetful person, but this whole week was so hectic, and work was the last thing she remembered, since she was on leave for the week to get things set up.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to call Samuel!" She gasped, emerald eyes wide. She rushed out of her seat between Merik and Malik from watching TV with the three 'boys' and into the kitchen to dial the said man's cell number. It rung, once, twice, finally three times before-

"Samuel Singh speaking." Came the business like voice.

"Samuel! It's Isis! I am so sorry… I-"

"Ah.. Isis. It's alright… no need to apologize, I should be the one to apologize, you are on leave after all… and, well, the information I am supposed to pass onto you isn't exactly something that I am all to eager to say…" He sounded a bit down trodden.

"What is it?"

"…you're party is tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. But why can't you just tell me now? Is everyone still coming?"

"Of course… we all thought it should be better to tell you in person… the news that is."

"What is going on, Samuel?" Isis couldn't wait any longer, his usual elation that seemed to be spread to all exposed to him wasn't there, and instead, it was replaced with a dead, depressed tone.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night. That is, me, Sapna and Kevin."

"Alright… if you insist. I trust your judgment."

"Okay. See you tomorrow night." Without even saying a proper goodbye, the receiver clicked off, causing Isis to blink confused as she hung her phone up. "I wonder what has got into him, as of late?" She murmured to herself, heading back into the living room.

_Ring… ring…_

Raising a curious eyebrow at the ringing phone, she headed back over towards it again.

"Hello?"

"Isis-chan! I really need to talk to you! Do you mind if I come over now?"

"It's six, are you sure it isn't too late?"

"No, no!! This is extremely important! An emergency if you will…"

"An emergency? All right, Sapna." Isis confirmed, hanging up the phone and staring at it, as if it would ring once more to amuse her. After a moments wait, she headed back into the living room between her brothers as the show she were previously watching ended. "Sapna is heading over here right now; I hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not." Merik said, mocking kindness with a grin. "I'm glad she's coming over-"

"Oh shut up." Malik snapped, glaring at the offending yami.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're such a freak!"

"Sapna is a beautiful woman, what's the matter with that?" Merik chuckled at Malik's expression.

"You're so gross! I _still _have a mind connection and share a soul room with you! Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself!"

"Heh…" Merik paused, looked over at Isis before letting out a much needed laugh. She only shook her head, not wanting to know what was going on.

A show, Merik and Malik bickering more, and two mugs of coffee later, the doorbell finally rang. Isis glanced over at the time, reading 7:05. As soon as she opened the door, she found an Indian woman on her cell phone.

"You idiot!" After this statement, she burst out in full fluent Hindi, obviously telling him a piece of her mind. Isis didn't understand the language, but instead moved aside as the woman entered, dropping her purse on the dining room table and stepping out of her pumps. She wore a black and red business suit, and her long hair was let loose to trail down her back to her legs. She hung up with one final frustrated word, and looked over to Isis, her expression changing rapidly to that of sorrow.

"Modern day people are such morons…" She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Isis said a smile across her face.

"If it isn't too much trouble," The Hindu smiled back.

"Alright, the boys are in the living room…" Sapna nodded and headed into the said room. She looked around curiously at the new house, happy for her friends.

"Sapna-san, would you like something to drink?" Rishid asked, standing.

"Isis is getting something for me, but thank you anyway." She nodded and sat down politely, before Isis entered the room with a steaming mug.

"Coffee," She said, handing the girl the mug.

"Thank you … Isis, is there a place we can talk privately?"

"Certainly, Let us go to my room."

Malik glared daggers at his grinning yami.

Shutting the door with a concerned expression, she sat down across the table from her colluege.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Isis began, sipping her own mug.

"…Samuel."

"Really? What made you so angry?"

"…" She took a deep breath before looking into Isis's eyes. "He didn't want me to tell you right now, but instead at your party. I thought it was wrong, because I _thought _parties were supposed to be _happy. _I didn't want to put you into a predicament with so many guests over, and on top of it all… I'm you're friend, not some little betraying-"

"What's going on?" The Egyptian interrupted, slightly frustrated.

"…Isis… this isn't very easy to say, especially since I've known you so long…"

"Just say it, Sapna-chan; it couldn't possibly be that hard..."

"…trust me, it is."

"Well, I'm ready."

"No… no one was ready for this. Not even me…"

"Well??" Isis urged on, staring at the woman.

"Isis… Samuel took your job on Tuesday…"

"What?" She was speechless, wondering whether or not this was some sick joke. Her heart sank to the floor when Sapna's grave expression never changed. "What do you mean, he 'took my job'?"

"Some papers were missing and he's been very friendly with the president and all, it didn't make sense to me, but he blamed you. I went up there personally yesterday to see what really was going on… but Samuel put the blame on you! I asked how that could have happened when you've been on leave since Friday. But the president ended up saying that he didn't want irresponsible people on the job, when it was Samuel who lost the documents and-"

"What documents? What papers were missing?" Isis snapped uncharacteristically.

"Trade agreements and border treaties, the most important things…"

"But, why would Samuel misplace those things? I asked him to take them to the president for the final signature and make sure everything was alright…"

"I know, and he blamed you! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else… the president was so rigid yesterday…"

"…" Isis tore her emerald eyes away from the crimson ones across from her. A new house, and new taxes to pay, what was she going to do? "It doesn't make sense…"

"I know, Samuel was probably after your job for the longest, and now he's got it. It's strange though… how someone can become an ambassador so easily. I know there's a longer process than that, after all, I'm one too…"

"No, something definitely isn't right, you're right…" Isis finally looked back up. "Do you think Samuel is the one to blame here?"

"Most definitely, I thought he was up to something the week of your leave. He was always with the president and always asked to see papers of mine. I of course didn't let him, India's papers are none of his business. But then he'd get angry and storm off."

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. New house meant new bills; and without an income, how was she going to manage?


	4. Day of the Party

::does a happy dance and sings the happy birthday song to herself:: In honor of my birthday, another update!! ::grins like an idiot::

And well… also because I'm waiting for my brother to hurry up and come home!! I mean, common! Doesn't that suck, he got an interview right on my birthday!

Oh well, on with it!!

----

Sapna ended up leaving half an hour after their confrontation, only to promise to come back over early morning. Isis had stayed in her room, falling asleep over books and paperwork of information from work. She knew something was amiss, and decided to take it upon herself to find out just what. She awoke with golden rays of light streaming into her window, gently warming her face and rousing her from sleep. Deciding to push pack all unwanted thoughts for the morning, she headed into her bathroom to do the usual morning things.

After a warm shower, Isis dressed in a cream colored shoulder dress and entered her room. Her hair was slowly drying, so she took this opportunity to slip on the golden hair pieces that went to the hair that she usually left to hang on her shoulders. After slipping on the rest of her jewelry: headpiece, gold bangles, armbands, and a few anklets, she headed off into the living room. Upstairs, Isis could hear Rishid and Malik speaking and reviewing for tests while getting ready to leave. Rishid was posing as his guardian, for Isis was going out with Sapna to a car dealer. The plan was, when they returned, it would be around late afternoon, so then they'd get the final party decorations for the house and set everything else up, and wait for guests to appear. Isis was proud for her little brother, if he passed all tests with honors, he would receive his certificate for graduation, and wouldn't have to complete the last two years of school.

But that meant only one thing: college.

She hadn't yet told the boys of loosing her job, because tonight she was sure when Samuel walked into her house and asked for a private place to talk, she's be told in laughing voices it was just some joke. Of course, the bastard didn't know that Sapna had already told her and was taking her side to the end. The Egyptian woman was snapped from her reverie when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and looked up from her seat at the dining table with coffee in hands at the two 'boy's before her. Malik looked excited and ready for anything and Rishid looked nervous for his 'little brother' as he read out random problems and other such things from the stack of papers in his hand, while the other held onto a glass of orange juice. They stopped practicing when they saw Isis.

"Onee-san, what are you doing up so early?"

"I am going shopping for cars today." She smiled warmly at the two and sipped her coffee.

"Oh! Are you going to get something cool? Don't get anything too old looking…" Isis chuckled at this.

"No, it'll definitely be something nice…" She lied, knowing full well that she would have to watch her budget like a hawk from now on.

"I can't wait to see what you pick out; I wish I could go with you though…" He frowned, glaring at the papers now on the table.

"Don't worry about it; Sapna is going with me, so that should reassure you."

"Well, we should be going now; I don't want Malik to be late." Rishid said, a small smile on his features as he nodded to Isis.

"Alright, till then. Good luck, little brother." She watched as they exited the house, chattering outside before their voices being drowned out by the sound of two motorcycles. She let out an exasperated sigh, frustrated at being so limited to everything she did now. She would have to get a used car, since she would only be able to use the money in her bank account. A new car would mean a nice bill showing up every month. The doorbell from the door to her left rung just then.

"It's open!" She called, sipped the rest of her coffee from the mug.

"Ready to go?" Called a cheerful voice. Isis' only true friend wore an Indian outfit today, a sari to be exact. It was maroon and lined with gold. Her long hair braided down her back. Isis looked up and smiled.

"Yes, let's."

----

The dealership was packed with people, but that never stopped the salesmen from their high pressure sales as the two women were constantly harassed and pressured into purchase. Isis and Sapna found themselves in a small glass office, a pale looking man with greasy blonde hair to his shoulders before them. Isis only smiled because she remembered the sarcastic comment Sapna had made privately about his high pressure sales method being as big as his nose.

"Well, I really don't know what to say, you don't have a down payment for me today, and you _also _want a low interest rate and monthly payment…" he went on, his nasally voice causing a distressed look from Sapna as she scribbled something down in her checkbook.

"Here, gudaha." She smiled sweetly at the man, and handed him a check. She had currently called him a donkey, but that didn't seem to go noticed being the fact that his eyes lit up at the check in front of him. "I'm giving you a down payment. Now I expect you to give my friend here a reasonable interest rate and a nice monthly payment." Isis' eyes widened.

"Sapna, no… I can handle this myself!"

"Just think of it as an early birthday present." She smiled and turned to the donkey of a salesman. "Now then, what can you do for us?"

"Actually, I don't need a monthly payment, I was thinking of just paying for it cash out of my account…" Isis trailed off, looked over at Sapna who nodded.

"Well…" the ugly mans eyes widened at the numbers on the check and greedily attached it to the papers. "I'll go talk to my boss here… cash would definitely interest him!" With that, he scurried off for the final word.

"Well, this is going unusually well…" Isis sighed, looking over at her friend who nodded.

"Isis, I'm going to the bathroom. If the moron comes back before I do, just tell him to wait until I get back." She plucked her purse up and left the small office.

Isis looked around, bored now that she had no one to talk to. That is, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well, well… didn't think you could afford coming to a place like this, Ishtar." Then that laugh came; only making Isis angrier.

----

Ahh! I know I'm evil!! R&R please!!


	5. Expensive Gifts

Sapna leisurely strolled out of the bathroom, red and gold sari trailing behind her as she headed back into the hallway to the office. She froze, however, when she saw a tall brunette standing next to her best friend. She shook her head with a small laugh, leaning against a wall a few feet away, waiting for the CEO to leave. She already knew what was going on, she was a yami after all…

----

Isis stood and slowly turned around, gritting her teeth as she caught glimpse of Seto Kaiba. He wore a black suit, the jacket part had a flare in the back though, more of a trench coat look. His inside shirt was white and pressed to perfection. In his hand was a blinking blue cell phone, his other hand in the pocket of his slacks.

"What brings you here, Kaiba?" Isis said icily.

"That's none of your business, Ishtar." He snapped. "Why don't you show me what car you're buying?" His lip curved upward, a small smile gracing his features.

"In your own words, Kaiba: it's none of your business."

"I see." He stared at her for a moment, before continuing. "I have special affairs to attend to, if you don't mind me leaving." Seto allowed a cold laugh to fill the air, a swish of his coat and he was gone.

"Ooh, the nerve of him!" Sapna laughed playfully as she walked back into the tiny office, plopping into the leather chair. Isis looked clueless for about a millisecond before sitting back down as well, raising a dainty eyebrow at her friend.

"Why the sarcastic tone?"

"…no reason."

"…"

"…" Sapna finally let out a laugh before taking a deep breath and stopping herself. "Sorry." She smiled, whipping a tear from her eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about, or implying for that matter, Sapna; but I don't like it."

"Ah, you don't have to _now_; but eventually you will." Her smile widened, as she attempted to calm herself, pushing ebony strands out of her face.

"Y-" Isis was just about to say something witty that would contradict whatever it was that Sapna was attempting to say, but was interrupted when the sales man walked back in. His dull blue eyes seemed to sparkle with elation.

"You won't believe this, Miss Ishtar, Miss Jaboolal…"

"What is it?" The Egyptian began, looking confused.

"A man came in and bought a car, ALL of it in RAW cash! Then he told me to put it under your name!"

"Who did this?" Isis asked, her emerald orbs wide.

"He refused to let me keep my job if I told, ma'am. But none the less, there's

a new car outside for you!"

"I was inquiring about a used one though…" Isis knit her brows in confusion.

"Who would buy you a brand new car, cash?" Sapna asked, looking rather amused. "Who has that kind of cash here in Domino?"

"…" Isis' eyes widened more, if possible as a realization slowly hit. "Seto Kaiba…what are you up to?" She whispered to herself, more than confused now. Sapna shook her head.

"Maybe he likes you?" She asked slyly, the salesman looking sick now that the two women knew who had bought the car.

"Nonsense!" Isis snapped, glaring at the Indian who only shook her head and laughed once more.

"Well, do you want to see the car?" Sapna inquired, deciding to leave denial to time's hands.

"I don't know…" she trailed off as the unofficial 'donkey man' handed the keys to her and scurried out to talk about his commission for an all cash sale.

"Common, Isis. I'm sure Seto's only trying to help…"

"…" Isis nodded, not sure what to believe at this point. Just what _was _Kaiba getting at? Did he know of her being let go from work?

As they headed outside after dealing with the insurance business, they saw a beautiful, sleek, black car that looked as if it were _begging _to be driven. On the driver side window, however, was a small sticky note.

"' _A payment for letting me use Osiris'" _Isis read aloud.

"Wow, a car for letting him use a powerful card? Incredible. Imagine if he borrowed a cup of sugar from you…" Sapna snickered playfully, smiling sheepishly under Isis' glare.

"Let's just go, alright?"

"Alright, I'll follow in my car!"

Many, many thoughts plagued Isis' mind. She was so confused about everything. Seto had already bought her a wrecker for her car and took her home. Even though he mocked her the whole time, he still more than paid her back for the use and knowledge of Osiris. 'Was that the reason why he was touchy when I asked him what he was doing at the car dealership? Did he have the intentions to buy me a car the entire time?' The car she had just settled her self into purred sweetly as the ignition was turned forward. Isis couldn't help but smile though, it was a nice car; and the feeling of leather against her body was a _very _nice change compared to the out dated cloth of her previous car.


	6. Confrontation

Aw, thank you all for the sweet reviews! ::hands out Seto plushies:: They're such an inspiration to me!

I can't help it, but the way Seto acts and dresses in this chapter just makes you wanna drool all over yourself ::laughs:: He just seems like the kind of person that, when he wants something, goes after it and _will _get it.

----

Isis kept a smile on all day, even as she rushed about the kitchen and around the house greeting guests and making sure everything were perfect. The once large house seemed smaller now that people of Domino had arrived. A few Egyptians and Indians had also arrived as planned. It was a mixed crowd, and Isis was more than glad that so many people were getting along under her roof. Seto's gift caused her smile to widen and a strange feeling to spread throughout her body. Even though he hadn't arrived yet, the suspense was killing her. No one had ever gotten her something so extravagant, and frankly, she didn't know how to thank him.

"Isis!" Malik popped into the house with Rishid, holding a thick stack of papers. The aforementioned woman looked up, currently surrounded by a large group of beaming people. She politely excused herself and walked over to the foyer.

"Malik, Rishid! It's five in the after noon... what took you two so long? You left at seven this morning?" The woman looked expectantly at the two.

"Well... Rishid decided to take me out to shop and eat since... I MADE IT! I can go to college early!" Malik exclaimed, holding the papers up.

"What? That's wonderful, Malik!" Isis smiled, pulling her younger brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Isis I need to breathe too!" He laughed, causing Isis' broad smile to turn into a sheepish one.

"Have you decided where you're going to go?"

"Well, that should be obvious, Domino University of course!" He laughed when a thought came to his mind. "... Where's Merik? I want to rub this in his face!" Pulling Rishid along with him, Malik left a chuckling Isis in the foyer still.

"Oh great party thrower woman!" Came a familiar voice as the latter were heading into the kitchen.

"Sapna, you can be really ridiculous at times..." Isis shook her head, smiling still.

"Heh..." Her smirk faded at Isis' next question.

"When's Samuel going to be here...?"

"You know him. When he doesn't want to get killed by two yami's, a little brother, a guardian and an Egyptian woman, he'll turn up 'fashionably' late." She rolled her eyes as she spat out the mere mention of him.

"I see. Well, the boys don't know yet. I haven't told them."

"Ah." Sapna nodded. "Well, do tell when he gets over here, I would greatly like to see him running around on fire." Chuckling darkly and walking away, Isis could have sworn she saw the Indian yami's hands sparking a fire.

A few hours later, around seven, the house was beginning to reach its max with people. It was more than packed, for that was definitely the world's largest understatement. Luckily enough, the patio had been readied as well, so the flow of people filled that area also. Music blared, lights dimmed or off and drinks in crystal glasses were eagerly passed around. Making her way into the dining room to greet some more friends from her homeland, Isis found people gathered at the window, watching something interesting outside. She decided it would be too much trouble to attempt to see through there as well. Isis opened the front door to meet even more people outside as well, but not failing to notice the slick black and chrome limo parking in front of her house, making space even around all the cars down the street. The door opened, causing a flurry of butterflies to fill the woman's stomach in anxiety. She was speechless now, not knowing what to say to the CEO who had helped her in such a great dilemma.

Seto stepped out of the car after Mokuba, who was grinning happily at the many familiar faces. Today the CEO wore a black trench style suit once more, this time lined with a deep blue, almost black that blended in with the rest of the ebony suit. Gold cuffs glittered on the edges of his sleeves and his black boots seemed to give him an even more air of dominance as he ignored the driver who opened the door for him.

"I wish you the most entertainment tonight, Master Kaiba." He bowed deeply and shut the door after the young man. Taking out a silver and leather wallet, he handed the driver a few bills.

"Go somewhere to amuse yourself, I plan on being here a while." Kaiba smirked and secured the wallet back into his back pocket and headed up the grand driveway, taking note of all the beautiful statues around the lawn with many fountains and gardens with labyrinths of rose bushes and other plants. Of course, he'd never admit he admired the landscaping of anything other than his own mansion. He stopped when he saw the main thing that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Kaiba, it is good to see you." She smiled slightly, seemingly nervous about something.

"Hm. I see you brought the entire clan of idiots as well." He said dryly as the two of them watched Mokuba make his quick way over to Yugi and the others.

"There is nothing wrong with them, if that is what you're implying." She finally made eye contact, emerald meeting with sapphire. "Do you mind if we spoke privately? There is something I wish to speak with you about..."

"Alright. Show the way, 'hostess'." He chuckled darkly, following the curvy woman inside to her own room. The only place in the entire house not inhabited and over flowing with people, that and Rishid's room of course. The brunette raised an eyebrow as they entered, taking in the high glossed cherry oak furniture of canopy bed, armour, two night stands and many studio and recess lights in the ceiling. The walls were a deep lavender, and the carpet a misty silvery color. Every place were decoration could be had were little nick knacks and statues of Egyptian gods and such, some looking pretty ancient. It looked like something typical for Isis Ishtar to live in.

"Sit, please." She said kindly after closing the door. The two sat awkwardly in the corner, where a large cherry oak table and chairs were. She didn't bother moving the books and other things from the desk from work.

"Why so private?"

"I... I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday... I really appreciate it, Kaiba." Isis continued, ignoring his question.

"That may be nice and all, but you still didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"Well Kaiba, I didn't think you'd want all of Domino, Egypt, and India to know that you did a good deed, especially something so extravagant and for me of all people."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm attracted to you?" He raised an eyebrow before letting out a cruel laugh.

"No, but you're usually more to yourself, I was looking out for you."

"All right, I see your point. But I'm not saying thank you or anything, especially not to you."

"Your welcome then." She smiled, ignoring the glare across the table.

"By the way, this means that pipsqueak in the dealership needs to get fired, if you'll excuse me," He pulled out the flashing blue cell phone Isis had seen yesterday, only to be objected.

"No Kaiba. You can't do that. For all you know that man needs the money bad, jobs are always taken for granted these days..."

"..." Kaiba uncharacteristically obeyed and put the phone back into his trousers. He had obviously gotten to a point that he wanted to hear.

"I heard about what happened, Ishtar."

"What are you talking about, Kaiba?"

"You loosing your job." He stared at her, never taking his eyes away from her form.

"..." She looked down at the cherry oak table, seemingly put out that Kaiba of all people was the second person to find out about her situation.

"Just like you said, people are always taking their jobs for granted these days." He smirked at her stressed form, obviously enjoying intimidating people and making them uncomfortable.

"Alright, go on, Kaiba. Taunt me, say anything you wish. I'm ready to hear it." She said icily, finally making eye contact with him.

"I wasn-"Before he could finish, the door opened up and in walked two familiar people that Isis knew very well. Sapna trailed behind silently with a scowl across her beautiful features.

"Samuel. When did you arrive in Domino?" The Egyptian woman asked, keeping calm as she stared at the two men. Samuel had shabby charcoal black hair that framed his face and seemed to look more of a bed head than anything else, complimented with ocean blue eyes and tanned skin. He looked to be around early thirties while the man next to him appeared to be around Isis' age. This was Kevin. He had tanned skin, golden eyes and crazy silvery blue hair. He was sweet and always had a thing for Isis, who would always politely decline due to too many things coming up. He tended to just ask at wrong times. Samuel was Egyptian, yet Kevin was Indian but had a heavy British accent and a shy, silent personality.

"Last night at a late night flight. Isis, I need to speak to you privately." Samuel said, eyeing Kaiba uncomfortably. Isis' heart sank, the major conflict had found _her_ instead of her answering the door. Merik, Rishid or Malik had probably answered the door while she was privately talking to Kaiba, she thought to herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba snapped, glaring at the man.

"I am Isis's co-worker." He muttered something that sounded like 'not any more, anyway' but Kaiba's cold stare only deepened.

"She and he are staying here, so can I." He raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge him. He motioned to Sapna and Kevin while speaking.

"They also work with us." He snapped nervously. "What relation do you have with Isis to stay here?"

Isis' eyes widened as she looked over at Kaiba.

----

Eh! I know I'm evil! But review please and it'll come faster, I promise!!


	7. Tension

Thank you all!! ::sobs happily:: You guys are so nice! You all just don't know how hard it is for me to take my time in this little romance, I love reading and writing fluff, and it is so hard for me not to make this chapter all nice and fluffy! But… Kaiba and Isis are slow so… ::nervous laugh:: they need to go from pig headed to lovey, and it's a slow transformation lol!!

So, who can guess what Kaiba was going to say?

((I apologize for lack of updates!! I was so busy this weekend, I barely even had time to email my Imouto! I'm sorry this chapter will also be short as well!!))

----

Sapphire blue met ocean blue, and needless to say, it all boiled down to one answer.

"I am her la-" But before the CEO could finish his 'plan', he was interrupted once more. Seto growled in annoyance, and glared at the intruder.

"Isis, are you going to come down here, yet?" Malik asked, platinum blonde head popping into the room. He looked around at all the glaring faces, before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess you're busy…" With that, he shut the door.

"Samuel, it doesn't matter right now, I don't mind if he stays, and I'm sure neither does Sapna or Kevin." She said with her usual calm, yet icy voice. He looked slightly outraged.

"I don't know why you're letting him stay! None of this is his business."

"I'm making it my business, so if you're going to sit there and argue, I suggest you get out of this woman's house, otherwise you start your damn talk." Seto spat venomously. Samuel looked a little frightened of the young mans threat.

"Fine." He sat at one of the chairs, as did the other two. Seto looked over at Isis, who ignored his stare, even though she could just _feel _his orbs on her. She concentrated on Samuel, who pulled out a small leather bounded stack of papers. She made eye contact with Sapna and Kevin, to make sure they were on her side.

"Alright then. Let's just get down to business and get this over with." Samuel muttered, unbinding the papers and giving some to Isis. "Last week, around Tuesday, some papers went missing-"

"Samuel." Isis stopped him, her eyes narrowing into dangerous shards of emerald. "I gave you those papers on Monday to give to the president. They were _not _under my responsibility in any way after they were handed over to you."

"I never got them from you." He stated simply, a smug look across his face.

"I don't know where this yarn is coming from for the story you're spinning, but I handed you those papers. I am not lying."

"Kevin and I went with Isis to hand you the papers on Monday. We saw it with our own eyes." Sapna hissed, crimson orbs challenging the man before her.

"I don't know where you're getting these lies from. You're making up a story in front of two people that were there the entire day with the Lady Isis." The usual shy Kevin replied, British accent heavy.

"I'm telling the truth! Ask the president!" Samuel ground out, adjusting the collar on his shirt.

"You're lying! Where's the president? Why didn't he show up here to prove your accusation correct?" Sapna spat out, glaring at the man.

"He's busy! He can't just appear out of no where to some damn teenage house party, he's a president!" The man in question hissed.

"If you came here to insult my house and the people in it, then get out. We'll find this out a different way." Isis said, striking a bit of fear into the man in front of her. Her cold, calm exterior was somewhat unnerving.

"So be it, Ishtar!" Samuel snapped, snatching up his papers and leaving. "But you're fired now, so there's nothing you can do!"

"Out, Mr.Singh." Isis stood and pointed to the door. Her features hardening into stone.

"…" He looked at her one final time before making his exit.

"…" All were silent in the room. Isis still stood, unsure of how she lost control of her emotions and made this confrontation so tense.

----

R&R please!!


	8. Kaho na Kaho

I thank you all so much for your sweet reviews; I appreciate them all so much. They're the greatest thing when there is so much shit in your life all at once.

By the way, Merik is older than Malik by a few years.

Kaho na Kaho: whether your say it or not. (I hope I spelled that right, and did the grammar right too…)

"I… if you'll all excuse me." Isis said, sounding a little forced. The others nodded in respect for her wishes, despite the fact that she didn't wait for a response from them. Heading down the lavender hallways, the strong scent of alcohol lingering in the air, Isis took a left, then right before opening the large French doors, leading out into a modestly sized balcony. The gentle, cool breeze ran finger like gushes through the ebony locks of the Egyptian. She sighed, years of masking emotions and feelings had been broken in mere seconds. However, Isis didn't even have to dwell on wondering 'why'; she knew the cause of her anger and hate now towards Samuel. She wanted the job, _not _for herself, but for Malik, Rishid and Merik. She wanted to better their lives and give them a place to live and prosper, to be happy and not worry where food or decent shelter would come from by the end of the day.

"Ishtar, are you moping?" Isis cringed, continuing her stare at the pink and dark blue colors in the horizon. She wanted to turn and scream 'no' at the man, to let her frustrations out. Instead she took a deep breath to calm herself and felt the mans presence move to her side, leaning into the railing. Despite the fact that it appeared as if he were sky-gazing, the woman could feel his gaze on her still. She wondering briefly if he honestly expected an answer back.

"Please, not right now." Was all she could let out.

"I don't know why you're pouting for that fool of a man."

"What?" Isis narrowed her eyes, head slightly turned to face the man. "I'm not pouting, Kaiba! I'm angry because I don't have a job and a lot of new bills will be coming up! Not everyone can be handed everything." Isis returned her dangerous glare towards the clouds, attempting to flow all of her negative energy with the wind that seemed to play with her.

"Handed?! Ishtar, are you implying that I got handed everything? I work hard for Mokuba, I did everything to get up to where I am at, it's not my problem some people aren't as successful as everyone else!"

"Unlike you, _Kaiba, _I have three men to care for-"

"That's the difference between me and you," He added, turning his head and resting his fiery sapphire orbs upon the woman. "I care for a _little _brother. You are working for three grown men." He continued to look at her, waiting for a reaction to his words.

"Excuse me!?" Isis snapped, now returning his stare. "Malik is going to college, I don't want him working and distracted from his work! Rishid deserves to rest now, after our childhood I don't want him to even lift a finger for anyone! Kaiba, you didn't grow up with us, you don't know-"

"What about Merik?" Seto asked calmly, an unread emotion in his eyes. "He can work; it's not like he's had an ungodly hard life and needs rest. If anything I would think he needed to work and do something for the people that are housing him for all that he's done-"

"Merik is a good man, despite what you may say." Isis defended the man she called her brother. No one understood the Ishtar family's relationship with one another; it was all so special, yet so indescribable.

"He can still work; quit trying to protect him, Ishtar." Seto sighed. "How 'old' is he? Or rather, how old did you sign him up to be?"

"He's twenty-one, like in his past life…"

"It's limitless where he can work, then." Seto's angry voice had calmed slightly now, he sounded soothing if anything.

"…" Isis slowly blinking at him, deep in thought. A brief thought occurred to Isis, was Seto giving her advice and caring?

"So you'll talk to him, then?" Seto snapped, irritated by the woman's silence.

"…yes I will, Kaiba."

"…"

Isis returned her stare to the stars now appearing in the sky. Merik working wouldn't have been so bad, being the fact that he could work somewhere he enjoyed and stay out of trouble, especially with Bakura living in the same town as them. She let out an inaudible gasp when she felt a warm hand over her own, cold blue orbs watching her. Was she imagining it, or did Kaiba just place his hand over her own? Briefly before looking at the man she checked her hands, seeing the creamy colored palm against her own cinnamon one. She matched his gaze now, curiosity tormenting her as to what Seto was up to. He whispered a few words with a tiny smirk before leaving.

"Don't screw up."


End file.
